The present invention relates to a golf club head for a golf club, and more specifically to the fixation between the casing and the face panel for a golf club head.
A regular golf club head, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, is generally comprised of a casing B having a front opening and a coupling groove B1 around the front opening, and a face panel A covered on the front opening and fixedly retained to the coupling groove B1. The face panel A has an outwardly extended peripheral coupling portion A1 (see FIG. 1) or beveled peripheral coupling portion A1' (see FIG. 3) retained to the coupling groove B1 at the casing B. When the face panel A is vibrated upon a striking against the ball C, the peripheral coupling portion A1 or A1' may be displaced in the coupling groove B1, causing a gap B2 exists in the coupling groove B1 between the casing B and the peripheral coupling portion A1 or A1' (see FIGS. 2 and 4). When a gap B2 exists in the coupling groove B1 between the casing B and the peripheral coupling portion A1 or A1', the face panel A tends to be forced away from the casing B.